particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bachmeier Family
The Bachmeier Family is an important family and political dynasty that has shaped Rutania's political scene since the early 3500's. The family has held political office in varying capacities from City Manager all the way up to President. The Bachmeier's are actively involved in politics and have all been members of the Urban Party of Rutania. =Family Tree= *Ryan Bachmeier (3429-3522; politician) -(married 3459-3519)- Vera Masterson (3430-3519; teacher) **Danny Bachmeier (3472-3560; politician) -(married 3500-3540)- Michelle Morrison (3470-3540; socialite) ***'David Bacmheier' (3520-3603; politician) -(married 3563-3569; divorced in 3569)- Diane Wein (3520-3571; architect) ***'Danny Bachmeier, Jr.' (3520-3600; entrepreneur, philanthropist) -(married 3547-3600)- Carla LeMonye (3518-3614; actress) ****'Adam Bachmeier LeMonye' (3560-3660; socialite) -(married 3588-3589; divorced in 3589)- Mary Carrington (3560-3639; actress) -(married 3590-3646)- Kathleen Weitz (3566-3646; businesswoman) *****Robert Bachmeier LeMonye (3600-3673; politician) -(married 3624-3673)- Rebecca Cartier (3601-3690; athlete) ******'Konrad Bachmeier LeMonye' (3628-3700; teacher) -(married 3653-3660; divorced in 3660)- Trisha Graves (3627-present; teacher) *******'Carl Bachmeier LeMonye' (3658-present; psychologist) -(married 3687-present)- Holly Morton (3656-present; bank teller) ********'Joseph Bachmeier LeMonye' (3700-present; neurologist) -(married 3725-present)- Eliza Hertz (3706-present; secretary) *********'Katherina Bachmeier LeMonye' (3740-present; lawyer) -(married 3778-present)- Ronald Sauter (3739-present; radiologist) *********'Rolf Bachmeier LeMonye' (3748-present; lawyer) -(married 3771-present)- Christina Meyer (3746-present; food scientist) **********'Ryan Bachmeier LeMonye' (3778-present) ******Rachel Bachmeier LeMonye (3644-3719; lawyer) -(married 3672-3719)- Alice Moorehouse (3641-3741; pediatrician) *****'Paige Bachmeier LeMonye' (3603-3627; educator) ***'Courtney Bachmeier' (3524-3573; teacher) -(married 3554-3573)- Dean Schultz (3520-3608; journalist) ****'Maria Schultz' (3560-3662; journalist) -(married 3580-3649)- Herbert Holzamer (3562-3649; businessman) *****'Joseph Schultz Holzamer' (3600-3688; activist) -(married 3633-3688)- Susan Young (3601-3699; author) ******'Hugo Schultz Holzamer' (3638-3700; environmentalist) ******'Roman Schultz Holzamer' (3640-3723; politician) -(married 3663-3700)- Phoebe Menson (3633-3700; unemployed) *******'Johanna Schultz Holzamer' (3687-present; cardiologist) -(married 3712-present)- David Greenway (3690-present; cardiologist) *****'Annise Schultz Holzamer' (3600-3672; attorney) -(married 3623-3672)- Guy Williams (3601-3705; doctor) ******'Albert Williams' (3625-3718; journalist) -(married 3655-3710)- Susanne Arnold (3630-3710; educator) *******'Peter Williams' (3670-3762; lawyer) -(married 3693-3762)- Claudia Kappel (3672-present; news anchor) ********'Mary Anne Williams' (3720-present; chef) -(married 3755-present)- Christian Radabe (3723-present; politician) *********'Adam Radabe' (3760-present) *********'Phillip Radabe' (3766-present) ******'Lucy Williams' (3630-3723; veterinarian) -(married 3653-3723)- Steve Haynes (3631-3740; unemployed) *****'Paula Schultz Holzamer' (3604-3666; activist) -(married 3628-3666)- Franz Alhaus (3604-3701; marine biologist) ******'Werner Alhuas' (3650-3750; businessman) -(married 3680-3744)- Erika Esser (3650-3744; librarian) *******'Arthur Alhuas' (3685-3772; lawyer) -(married 3710-3766)- Elizabeth Birch (3679-3766; florist) ********'Laura Alhaus' (3725-3780; businesswoman) **Ariana Bachmeier (3480-3572; politician) -(married 3507-3572)- Charles McHugh (3482-3579; banker) ***Lawrence Bachmeier (3538-3629; politician) -(married 3668-3629)- Regina Smith (3544-3633; socialite) ****Martin Bachmeier (3579-3684; politician) -(married 3604-3670)- Kristin Engel (3579-3670; actress) *****'Martin Bachmeier, Jr.' (3619-3710; politician) -(married 3644-3710)- Elena Highsmith (3622-3726; public defender) ******'Martin Bachmeier III' (3650-3673) ******'Arnold Bachmeier' (3668-3725 lawyer) -(married 3701-3725)- Anne Willis (3666-present; sociologist) *******'Michael Bachmeier' (3701-present; politician) -(married 3723-present)- Jania Maier (3699-present; heiress) ********Karl Bachmeier (3723-present; politician) -(married 3751-present)- Julie Fox (3720-present; psychologist) *********'Markus Bachmeier' (3760-present) *********'Natalie Bachmeier' (3760-present) *********'Johannes Bachmeier' (3763-present) *****'Christine Bachmeier' (3622-3718; chemist) -(married 3646-3650; divorced in 3650)- Paul Ziegler (3620-3717; engineer) -(married 3672-3718)- Benjamin Dellingham (3618-3718; author) ******'Thomas Dellingham' (3670-3744; radiologist) -(married 3699-3744)- Sandra Jaeger (3670-present; unemployed) *******'Edward Dellingham' (3700-present; actor) -(married 3725-3727; divorced in 3727)- Stephanie Krueger (3700-3757; television personality) Prominent Members *Ryan Bachmeier: TBW *Danny Bachmeier: Served as the Minister of Foreign Affairs and then as the leader of the Urban Party of Rutania. Was the owner of "FC Bozarburg" and the "Bozarburg Miners". *Lawrence Bachmeier: Served as the 166th President of Rutania and is responsible for creating the "National Pension Network" as well as instituting other important economic reforms. After leaving the Presidency, he was named Rutania's ambassador to the Artanian Union and later would serve as the leader of the Urban Party of Rutania. =Links= Rutania Urban Party of Rutania Category:Rutania